The present invention relates to a compressor for a turbine and particularly relates to a stator blade airfoil profile for the compressor blades, particularly the tenth stage blades.
The hot gas path of a turbine requires compressor airfoil stator blade profiles that meet system requirements of efficiency and loading. The airfoil shape of the compressor stator blades must optimize the interaction between other stages in the compressor, provide for aerodynamic efficiency and optimize aeromechanic life objectives. Accordingly, there is a need for a stator blade airfoil profile which optimizes these objectives.